


It Slaps, Mister Stark

by TheDumbestAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (turns out that's a tag), Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe its a little crack too, y'all its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Tony really wants to know what Peter listens to while they're working in the lab.Peter would prefer if he didn't.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	It Slaps, Mister Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea this morning and couldn't get the idea out of my head all day, so I wrote it down. Just a short fluff fic of Peter and Tony, hope y'all enjoy it!

Peter loved lab time with Mister Stark; honestly, he did. Every Friday afternoon, after Academic Decathlon practice, they would spend an hour or two fixing up Peter’s suit, or testing new nanotech capabilities to add to Mister Stark’s. Of course, an hour or two often turned into three or four, or until May called to remind Peter that he did, in fact, need to sleep at some point.

He and Mister Stark just clicked in a way that made spending hours cooped up in a lab not only bearable, but something Peter looked forward to all week long. The only place they didn’t quite gel was their music taste. Mister Stark was a hardcore rock fan, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Queen. That kind of thing.

While Peter didn’t mind a little heavy metal every now and then - he really did love Led Zepplin - Mister Stark played it  _ every time _ he came over. So, after a long week at school or on a day when his senses were a tad to… sensitive, he’d put on his headphones and play something a little calmer.

Today was one of those days. Flash had been extra douchy and exams were starting soon, plus the pulsing base of Thunderstruck was  _ not  _ helping to ease the headache he’d been nursing since last night’s patrol, not that he was going to suggest Mister Stark turn it down lest he ask too many questions. Peter was only experimenting with new Web-Shooter ideas, anyway, Mister Stark was doing his own thing across the lab.

Peter hummed to himself as he fiddled with the firing trigger, looking to increase its sensitivity - that millisecond extra could be the difference between life and death - totally caught up in his own world to the point where he forgot Mister Stark was even in the room with him.

“Hey, kid.” 

Peter jumped so violently his Web-Shooter dropped from his hand and clattered to the workbench. He turned to face Mister Stark, his expression one of utter exasperation, and pulled out on his headphones. “You know I can’t hear you when I have these on.”

Mister Stark cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Oh, really? I must have forgotten.” He chuckled when Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to his workbench. “Don’t you have that, uh…” He clicked his fingers together, “Peter Tingle! That’s it.”

“Have you been talking to May again?” Peter asked, not looking up. “Besides, you’re not a threat so it doesn’t warn me when you come over and  _ purposely _ make me jump.”

“I’m not a threat? Oh stop it, I’m blushing.” 

“Not a compliment,” Peter shot back without hesitating, “Just means I can take you down so easily I don’t need to sweat about it.”

Peter watched the smirk drop from Mister Stark’s face out of the corner of his eye, fighting down one of his own at the victory. Mister Stark turned and leaned back against the workbench so he could see Peter’s face, reluctantly, he looked up to meet his mentor’s eye. “What?”

Mister Stark folded his arms. “Nothing…” He nodded at Peter’s phone. “What are you listening too, anyway? I thought we were still learning the difference between AC/DC and Led Zepplin. And by ‘we’ I, of course, mean you.”

“Yeah, I got that thanks. Plus you’ve played them so much it’s impossible for me  _ not _ to know.”

Mister Stark scoffed and looked around the room as if looking for someone to back him up. “So that’s what you think, huh? Come on then, what’s so much better than classic rock?”

Peter reached out and slid his phone out of Mister Stark’s reach. “Nothing.”

Mister Stark watched on, his smirk returning. “A secret? It must be bad, then. Jazz? R&B?” Peter just rolled his eyes and shook his head, ignoring the questions. “Tell me it’s not Country, at least.”

“No, Mister Stark,” Peter sighed, “Not Country.”

“Hmm,” Mister Stark made a point of stretching out the sound as he plucked the Web-Shooter from Peter’s hand, forcing him to look up. “Electronic? No, musicals! It’s musicals, right?”

“Sometimes,” Peter shrugged. “I did enjoy the new Cats movie.”

“Of course  _ you _ enjoyed that hell-hole.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Mister Stark said quickly. “Nothing at all. So,” he tapped the end of the Web-Shooter against Peter’s phone. “Hip hop?” He leaned closer, one eyebrow raised. “Girl in Red?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “What? No! That doesn’t even- How do you even know about that?”

“I’m down with the kids,” Mister Stark shrugged. Peter gave him a disbelieving look. “What then, Classical? Pop?”

“Kinda.”

“Which one?”

Peter paused, “Both?”

“How can it be both? Show me.” He made grabby-hands at Peter phone.

“Okay but, before you start judging me, just consider this. It slaps, Mister Stark.”

“It what?”

“Slaps, it-” Peter sighed, already regretting his decision. “It’s better than you think.” He picked up his phone and showed Mister Stark the screen.

_ Nicki Minaj - Starships (“Pachelbel - Canon in D” Version) _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, before you start judging me, just consider this... it actually kinda slaps though
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr at thedumbestavenger :)
> 
> (If anyone's wondering about the next part in the Born of Iron series, it's coming very soon!)


End file.
